vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantomesque
left | viewers = | writer = Kyle Arrington & K.C. Perry | director = Daniel Gillies | previous = Queen Death | next = A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken }} Phantomesque is the tenth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary DANIEL GILLIES DIRECTS THE EPISODE - After the devastating events of the previous episode, Klaus requests that his estranged siblings Rebekah and Kol return home to stand by their family against The Hollow. Meanwhile, Freya recruits Hayley for a dangerous journey that will put both their lives at risk — but may be the sole means of saving someone they love. Elsewhere, tensions rise when Marcel leads a hunt for The Hollow — putting him on a collision course with the person he was least prepared to face. Finally, as Kol continues to mourn the loss of Davina, he is forced to consider the lengths he'd go to see her again.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/the-originals-episode-410-phantomesque.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Blu Hunt as The Hollow Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelsonhttps://twitter.com/AnthonyKountz/status/791349378682421248 Trivia Continuity *Rebekah and Kol were last seen in Haunter of Ruins. Behind the Scenes *This will be the first episode directed by Daniel Gillies ( ). *This marks Elijah's 100th Appearance in the TVD/TO Universe Cultural References *"Phantomesque" is a song by . Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. You need to go inside and find him. He could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories. But be careful, his mind is unstable." :Hayley: "Please don't be in there." |-|Trailer= :Klaus: "This will not be your end. I will not rest until I bring you back." :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. You need to go inside and find him. He could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories. But be careful, his mind is unstable." :Hayley: "Please don't be in there." |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. He's most likely retreated to the innermost core of his consciousness." :Hayley: "How do we find that?" :Freya: "I don't know. It could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories, but if I try fixing the pendant before finding him and healing his mind, he'll be permanently fractured." :Klaus: "I will not rest until I bring you back. No matter how many I have to kill to ensure it." :Rebekah: "Sounds like fun. I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem." :Kol: "Can we slaughter someone now?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x10 Trailer Season 4 Episode 10 Promo Preview HD Phantomesque The Originals Phantomesque Trailer The CW 'The Originals' Sneak Peek Marcel and Josh vs. The Hollow (Season 4, Episode 10) The Originals Phantomesque Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Phantomesque The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x10 Phantomesque-Rebekah-Klaus.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Marcel-Rebekah.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Marcel.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Elijah.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 11-20-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|©Daniel Gillies 11-11-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|©Daniel Gillies 11-10-2016 Kyle Arrington KC Perry Daniel Gillies-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Arrington, Daniel Gillies, K.C. Perry 11-09-2016 K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|©K.C. Perry TO-S4x10bts.jpg|©Daniel Gillies 11-04-2016 Daniel Gillies Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Anthony Kountz 11-04-2016 K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|©K.C. Perry 11-03-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 11-02-2016 Daniel Gillies Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Anthony Kountz 11-01-2016 Kyle Arrington K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|Kyle Arrington, ©K.C. Perry 10-31-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|Daniel Gillies 10-28-2016 Kyle Arrington Trevor Stott K.C. Perry Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Kyle Arrington, Trevor Stott and K.C. Perry, ©Anthony Kountz 10-28-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Bethany Rooney, Daniel Gillies, K.C. Perry, Riley Voelkel, Summer Fontana, Joseph Morgan and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Anthony Kountz 10-26-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Kyle Arrington, K.C. Perry, Riley Voelkel, Summer Fontana, Joseph Morgan and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Anthony Kountz References See also it:Phantomesque Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Four